Movie Date
by bbykon
Summary: Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong akhirnya bisa pergi kencan setelah memohon-mohon pada manager hyung mereka. Dan movie date lah yang jatuh pada pilihan kencan keduanya. #Jaeyong #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JungJaehyun #LeeTaaeyong #NCT #NCTU


**Movie Date**

 **NCT**

 **Jaeyong**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **Drabble**

Taeyong sangat bersemangat menyelesaikan latihan hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, Jaehyun sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya nonton malam ini. Di tengah jadwal NCT-U yang padat, akhirnya setelah memohon-mohon pada manager hyung, Jaehyun berhasil mengantongi izin untuk kencan bersama Taeyong malam ini. Jika jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam biasanya badan Taeyong sudah sakit-sakit setelah dance seharian, kali ini badannya terasa ringan hingga menjelang akhir latihan.

"Kau memasukkan apa pada minuman Taeyong hyung? Penyakit kakeknya kok mendadak ilang?"

Bahkan Doyoung tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya hingga mendekat dan berbisik pada Jaehyun. Yang dibalas smirk kecil oleh Jaehyun. "Hanya menjanjikannya kencan malam ini hyung."

"Malam ini?" alis Doyoung bertaut. "Bukankah latihan kita selesai jam 9 malam? Kalian tak mungkin pergi ke bioskop dengan tubuh keringatan untuk mengejar jam tayang pukul 9 kan?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan mengambil yang jam 9? Kan masih ada yang jam sebelas."

"Mwo? Kau gila Jung Jaehyun. Memangnya kalian mau menonton film apa? Finding Dory?"

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahya, mencoba menguasai dirinya ketika melihat Taeyong yang bergerak sana-sini tak bisa diam dan mengganggu Taeil hyung yang sedari tadi terduduk di pojok ruangan. Betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya itu jika sedang dalam mood yang bagus.

"The Conjuring 2."

"Kau benar-benar gila Jung Jaehyun."

Dan Jaehyun lagi-lagi hanya memberikan smirk andalannya sebelum mereka berdua menghentikan pembicaraan rahasia mereka saat dance sonsaengnim mereka memberi aba-aba untuk kembali pada posisi untuk memulai latihan terakhir.

.

.

.

.

"Jae, kau yakin kita tak akan telat kalau makan dulu?" Taeyong menahan tangan Jaehyun yang sudah hendak memasuki sebuah café di dalam mall.

"Ini kan masih jam 9 lewat sepuluh hyung. Kau tenang saja. Masih ada film yang diputar setelah jam 11 kok." Dan Jaehyun menarik tangan Taeyong agar mengikutinya masuk ke dalam café itu.

"Memangnya kita mau menonton apa sih?" Tanya Taeyong setelah mereka menemukan tempat duduk kesukaan Taeyong. Di pojok dekat jendela.

"Kau maunya apa?" Jaehyun balik bertanya.

"Hmm, kalau aku bilang ingin menonton Finding Dory kau akan tertawa tidak?"

Persis seperti dugaan Doyoung, namja yang lebih tua dua tahun di depannya ini pasti menyebutkan Finding Dory sebagai pilihan pertama.

"Tidak cocok untuk movie date, hyung."

"Uh, apa ada film romantis bulan ini yang rilis?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat saja jadwal film yang sedang diputar disana?"

"Call."

Pukul 10 lewat lima mereka keluar dari café. Tapi bukannya langsung pergi ke bioskop, Jaehyun malah menarik Taeyong ke toko baju.

"Hyung, kemarin Johnny hyung bilang ada baju yang bagus buat dipakai couple-an."

Sebenarnya Taeyong ingin segera menarik Jaehyun keluar dari toko baju itu. Selain karena tangan mereka yang saling bertautan dan menjadi bahan perhatian pengunjung toko, Taeyong sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya untuk melihat detik demi detik berlalu.

"Nah, ini dia hyung!"

Dua kaos yang dijejerkan Jaehyun sebenarnya terlihat simple dan tak terlalu mencolok jika dipakai oleh couple. Tapi toh itu lebih baik jika tak terlalu mencolok agar tak ada yang tahu mereka berpacaran secara terang-terangan. Dan lebih cepat Jaehyun memilih baju, maka lebih cepat mereka pergi ke bioskop untuk segera menonton.

"Hyung, lihat kemeja denim itu. Kalau kubelikan dua untuk dipakai barengan kau harus memakainya ya?"

"Jae, apa yang kukatakan tentang jangan terlalu sering membelikanku barang?"

"Oh ayolah hyung, please.. kali ini aja ya?"

Dan jika Jaehyun sudah mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya Taeyong bisa apa?

"Baiklah.."

Bukannya langsung pergi ke meja kasir, Jaehyun malah menyeret Taeyong untuk masuk ke kamar pas dan mencoba pakaian yang ia bawa. T-shirt yang dipadukan dengan kemeja denim.

"Jae, habis ini kita ke bioskop kan?" Tanya Taeyong pada Jaehyun yang tengah mencoba bajunya di kamar pas sebelahnya.

"Iya hyung!" sahut Jaehyun dari kamar pas sebelah.

Dan setelah keduanya keluar, Jaehyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar saat melihat Taeyong mengenakan baju pilihannya. T-shirt couple yang ia pilih dimasukkan bagian depannya ke dalam celana jeans hitam yang Taeyong kenakan. Sementara bagian belakangnya dibiarkan keluar. Dibalut degan kemeja denim yang Taeyong gulung hingga sikunya dan satu kancing bagian atas yang terkancing.

"Baju apapun terlihat pas di badanmu, hyung."

Taeyong tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul begitu saja. Membuatnya buru-buru kembali masuk ke kamar pas.

"Aku ganti ya!" dan berteriak dari dalam membuat Jaehyun terkekeh.

"Jangan tertawa Jung!"

"Arasseo, hyung.."

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka keluar dari toko baju. Dan akhirnya, Jaehyun tak mampir kamana-mana lagi dan langsung membawa Taeyong ke bioskop. Tempat kencan yang sudah mereka tuju dari awal.

"Jadi, nyonya Jung mau menonton film apa malam ini?"

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya saat melihat jadwal yang terpampang di mesin penjual tiket di depannya. Kenapa hanya tinggal dua film saja yang ditayangkan pukul 11 malam?

"Yang pasti aku tak akan mau menonton The Conjuring. Sudah Now You See Me saja, Jae."

"Yah hyung, aku sudah menontonnya streaming semalam bersama Taeil hyung dan Ten hyung saat kita tak bisa tidur."

"Nonton dua kali saja, Jae."

"Tidak seru kalau sudah tahu jalan ceritanya, hyung."

"Tapi aku tak mau nonton The Conjuring. Apalagi di jam tayang yang terakhir tengah malam seperti ini. Kau mau aku tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu penuh?"

"Bukannya kalau kau tak bisa tidur biasanya kau akan menyelinap ke dalam selimutku dan tidur dengan memeluk tubuhku erat."

"Tidak ya tidak."

"Aku akan tidur di kamar hyung, deh. Selama seminggu. Aku akan bernegosiasi dengan Doyoung hyung agar mau bertukar tempat."

"Gak mau."

"Oh ayolah, hyung.."

Lagi, untuk langkah terakhir Jaehyun memilih mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya untuk membujuk Taeyong.

"Mereka bilang filmnya sangat seram, Jae.."

"Kau bisa memelukku sepanjang film kok."

"Bodoh, nanti ada yang melihat bagaimana?"

"Memangnya kau melihat orang lain di bioskop ini selain kita sekarang?"

Ucapan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa selain ia dan Jaehyun, serta beberapa petugas bioskop.

"Jae, tak jadi saja ya menontonnya?"

"Hyung tak tahu aku sudah susah payah meminta izin pada manager hyung untuk movie date kita?"

Melihat raut wajah kecewa Jaehyun membuat Taeyong seolah tak punya pilihan. Ia akhirnya menekan pilihan The Conjuring 2 pada mesin penjual tiket di depannya dan memesan untuk dua tiket.

Sayangnya Taeyong tak melihat Jaehyun yang lagi-lagi, menyeringai di balik punggung Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

Disini lah mereka akhirnya. Masuk ke studio yang sepi dengan _popcorn_ di tangan masing-masing.

"Jae, apa benar-benar tak ada orang lain selain kita di studio ini?" Taeyong tiba-tiba merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Jaehyun, membuat namja yang lebih muda itu segera merangkul pundaknya.

"Bukankah lebih asik hyung? Dengan begitu tak akan ada yang terkejut kalau hyung memelukku sepanjang film."

Cubitan sukses mendarat di perut Jaehyun setelah ucapan itu lolos dari bibirnya. Membuatnya meringis karena cubitan Taeyong itu pedas.

"Atau hyung mau duduk jauh-jauhan dan kita bisa berteriak sepanjang film berlangsung? Serasa bioskop ini milik kita?"

Dan kali ini Taeyong mempererat pegangannya pada pinggang Jaehyun. "Berani menjauh satu senti dariku tak akan kuberi jatah selama setahun."

Jaehyun meringis untuk kedua kalinya. Lagipula siapa yang mau duduk berjauhan dengan Taeyong? Rencana awalnya kan memang Jaehyun ingin menonton film horror agar Taeyong yang terkenal penakut terus menempel padanya sepanjang film.

Saat lampu bioskop mulai dimatikan, tangan Jaehyun yang sedari tadi bergantian dari kantong _popcorn_ ke mulutnya terhenti di udara hanya untuk dipeluk erat oleh Taeyong.

"Hyung, bahkan filmnya belum mulai."

"Berisik kau Jung."

Film The Conjuring 2 pun benar-benar dimulai. Diawali dengan pasangan paranormal Ed dan Lorraine Warren yang tengah menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai sebuah keluarga. Atas pengakuan si pembunuh ia mendengar bisikan roh jahat yang memerintahkannya untuk membunuh semua anggota keluarganya. Dan saat Lorraine membuka mata batinnya untuk melihat bagaimana proses pembunuhan berantai itu terjadi.

 _Dor!_

"Jaehyun! Ini bahkan belum lima menit awal dan filmnya sudah seperti ini!" terdengar protes dari Taeyong disaat bisikan-bisikan dari roh jahat mulai terdengar. Dan disusul dengan suara tembakan-tembakan.

Bahkan wajah Taeyong sudah terbenam sempurna di pundak Jaehyun. Enggan untuk menatap layar. Jaehyun harus menggigit bibirnya agar menahan tawanya yang hendak keluar. Ia benar-benar ingin menarik Taeyong agar duduk di pangkuannya kalau Taeyong terus menggemaskan seperti ini.

Saat _scene_ berganti menjadi suasana sekolahan, Jaehyun berbisik pada Taeyong. "Hyung, sudah pagi tuh. Hantunya sudah hilang."

Dengan amat perlahan, seperti adegan _slow-motion_ dalam film, Taeyong mengangkat kepalanya dan bernafas lega saat layar di hadapannya menampilkan background pagi hari.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena malam pun tiba.

"Kenapa sih kalau di film horror itu malamnya cepet banget?" lagi-lagi terdengar protes dari namja kelahiran 1 Juli itu. Ia bahkan sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi di pundak Jaehyun saat Janet dan Margaret bermain papan roh buatan Janet.

Dan saat suara pintu kamar Janet dan Margaret digedor sangat kencang ketika mereka berdua terlelap membuat Taeyong menjerit tertahan. Oh Tuhan, bahkan hantunya belum muncul.

Bagian film yang benar-benar membuat Taeyong menjerit adalah, ketika ia, yang penasaran dan tanpa sengaja mengintip, melihat penampakan sosok yang mengenakan pakaian biarawati berdiri di ujung lorong.

Bukan hanya menjerit, bahkan pemuda bermarga Lee itu sudah melompat ke pangkuan Jaehyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jaehyun.

Dan ini saatnya untuk pemuda bermarga Jung meneriakkan kata _Success_ dalam hatinya. Karena seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, tanpa menarik Taeyong untuk duduk di pangkuannya, pemuda 22 tahun itu tetap akan berakhir di pangkuannya jika mereka sedang menonton film horror. Meskipun film ini belum berjalan selama 30 menit.

Jika salah satu member NCT bertanya bagaimana film yang ia tonton, sebenarnya ia belum tentu bisa menceritakan ulang film yang masih diputar di hadapannya. Bukan karena Jaehyun menontonnya sambil menutup mata. Lebih tepatnya karena perhatiannya teralihkan pada sosok yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya, kali ini di ceruk leher Jaehyun.

Pertanyaannya, bagaimana Jung Jaehyun bisa fokus kalau posisi Taeyong seperti itu?!

 **END**

Kekeke, maaf yaah buat yang belum nonton The Conjuring 2 kena spoiler di ff ini. Jujur, sepanjang nonton The Conjuring 2 yang muncul di pikiran saya itu Cuma gimana reaksi Taeyong kalo ngeliat penampakan si Valak. Secara, filmnya bener-bener full penampakan. Dan dari info yang kita dapatkan di NCT Life in Bangkok, si Taeyong ini penakut. Kalau Jaehyun sih kurang tau, tapi tipe Jaehyun itu kayanya tipe orang yang malah ketawa kalo ngeliat penampakan setannya muncul deh. Gaje banget kan ffnya? Maaf, efek baru nonton The Conjuring 2 hehe. Review please ;)


End file.
